


Tornerai a parlare

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Ruggenti draghi [8]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: #dragons #AU #Omegaverse #killing # kidnapping #torture #H/C #RatingRosso #non-con/violence, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 03:04:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16338602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Jounouchi si ritroverà a precipitare nel più terribile degl'incubi.Seguito di Heat.Partecipa alla challenge del gruppo: Hurt/Comfort Italia - Fanfiction & Fanart.Link del gruppo: https://www.facebook.com/groups/534054389951425/"26 prompts challenge: 25/26: #ANNI80 1. "Gli anni Ottanta sono come i jeans: non sono mai di tendenza, ma sono sempre alla moda. Ovvero, il ruggente decennio delle spalline e dei capelli cotonati è un evergreen in ogni sua sfumatura, dall'abbigliamento all'immaginario che lo caratterizza, che continua a piacere e a influenzare i giorni nostri." (Cecilia Esposito - TV Sorrisi e Canzoni).Parole: 3757.





	1. Chapter 1

Tornerai a parlare

Il rapitore lo gettò a terra, facendolo sbattere con un forte tonfo, strappandogli un paio di gemiti di dolore.

Jounouchi iniziò a rotolare sul pavimento, si strusciò, arcuò la schiena e gorgogliò. I suoi glutei vibranti si erano arrossati, divennero umidi e aprirono con una fessura grande un pugno.

< Dannazione, c’era un motivo se andavo sempre con il mio ragazzo, ovunque. Ogni volta che siamo separati ho questa ricaduta. Non so da quanto tempo non gli sono vicino, credo che impazzirò e la paura per essere stato strappato da casa mia non aiuta!

Sono un drago senza nido o caverna… E mi sto di nuovo dando del drago! > pensò disperato. Fu raggiunto da un calcio e si mise carponi, ansimando e uggiolando, strusciando il bassoventre contro il pavimento.

< Almeno Yugi e gli altri non sono stati rapiti, non sono a rischio. Sono la sola vittima > cercò di rincuorarsi.

“Ho dovuto simulare la mia morte. Sapevo che mio figlio in realtà era un debole, appena sono scomparso ha silurato i miei vecchi compagni del consiglio di amministrazione e si è dato alle opere umanitarie.

Sì, sta portando bene avanti la fabbrica, ma questo non basta nel mondo degli affari. Se si scoprisse che con te è dolce e carino, il mio impero affonderebbe!

I suoi alleati sarebbero pronti a cadere, inebriate da te, biondino, e lui non sfrutta questa occasione, ma io sì” gridò il padre di Seto.

< L’ultima volta che pensavo di essere stato rapito, la mia vita è cambiata completamente per colpa di Seto. Eppure qualcosa mi dice che questa volta mi andrà ancora peggio del diventare un’Omega desideroso > pensò Jounouchi, guardando il patrigno di Kaiba ritto in piedi davanti a lui.

“Da quando ha comprato la tua anima, si è addolcito. Non posso permettergli di essere così gentile con uno schiavo, se non vuole addestrarti lui, lo farò io” disse l’uomo, raggiungendolo con un ceffone al volto.

_ “Mio padre fa così con le sue... puttane a pagamento e con me” spiegò Seto. _

Jounouchi rabbrividì, aveva il viso gonfio e arrossato, pulsava a causa dei ripetuti schiaffi che aveva ricevuto durante il tragitto in macchina.

< Ha sottoposto Seto a questo sin da quando era bambino? Non mi sorprende il caratteraccio di Kaiba > pensò. Boccheggiò, sentendo il proprio membro aderirgli contro l’addome, vibrante quanto i glutei.

“Ho dovuto prendere in mano la situazione. Non stavate seguendo le regole, ma ora tutto andrà molto meglio” disse l’uomo e gli tirò uno schiaffo ai glutei con tutta la sua forza, lasciando il segno delle sue dita sulla pelle.

Katsuya si penetrò con l’indice ed iniziò a prepararsi da solo, continuò fino ad allargare il muscolo da anello.

< Non posso controllarmi, non posso! 

Mi ha rapito da casa mia addormentandomi con quell’accidenti di cloroformio, ma paradossalmente stavo meglio da drogato. Da quando mi sono ripreso, non posso decidere cosa il mio corpo fa e la testa non fa altro che girarmi.

Non sono nemmeno sicuro di aver capito dove sono; se ho azzeccato è un covo segreto in una montagna in mezzo a una foresta >.

“Ti toglierò ogni scelta, ti lascerò docile e ubbidente. La tua trasformazione mentale ti porterà solo al desiderio e a nient’altro” spiegò il suo rapitore. 

< Dannati feromoni di Kaiba, ne sono diventato dipendente! Se l’aria non ne è impregnata non respiro! Dannati draghi bianchi occhi blu! Dannato il giorno in cui sono diventato suo schiavo! Ancor più dannato il giorno in cui mi sono innamorato!

Non posso vivere senza di lui se è lontano qualche metro, figuriamoci mentre non sa nemmeno dove sono! > pensava Jounouchi, cercando inutilmente di regolare il respiro.

“T’imploro! Sto morendo, riportami dal mio alpha!” piagnucolò.

“Quanto sei patetico. Tutto questo, però, sarà per il bene di mio figlio.

Anche tu presto mi ringrazierai, sarai abbastanza dipendente da ogni attenzione che poco t’importerà da chi la riceverai. Cooperando, tutto ti sembrerà solo un delizioso premio e mio figlio potrà anche prestarti agli altri” disse l’uomo. Si sedette su un letto e guardò l’altro raggiungerlo carponi, lo guardo completamente smarrito.

Jounouchi si stese su di lui a gambe aperte, iniziando a muovere il bacino su e giù.

“Sono il suo schiavo, il suo gattino, il suo animaletto… Senza di lui morirò. Ho bisogno delle sue attenzioni. Riportarmi dal mio Master, farò quello che vuoi in cambio” promise con voce rauca.

“ _Umh_. Così va meglio, non capisco perché mio figlio non ti tenga sempre in questo stato” rifletté l’uomo. “Tranquillizzati, il processo è già iniziato. Non hai scelta”.

Gli massaggiò il membro, guardandolo completamente nudo tendersi per lui, stando attento a non farlo venire.

Jounouchi iniziò completamente a vibrare, lanciando dei gemiti striduli e prolungati.

“Master! Master, salvami! Master!” invocava disperato, mentre le lacrime gli rigavano il viso. Perse i sensi, crollando pesantemente sulle gambe del suo aguzzino.

****

Seto stava digitando furiosamente sulla tastiera del computer.

< Senza Mokuba o l’altra mocciosa, la casa sembra fin troppo vuota. Forse è per questo che è tutto il giorno che ho un brutto presentimento e sono di cattivo umore… >. Sospirò pesantemente e si morse l’interno della guancia.

< Sarà anche per tutti i fastidi che ho avuto oggi. Quell’imbecille neo-assunto che ha rovesciato il caffè sul macchinario di uno dei laboratori o forse quella nuova compagnia che sta diventando fin troppo competitiva >. Fece scivolare la mano tra i capelli castani, vide il proprio riflesso nel monitor e notò i suoi occhi tristi.

Frustato, scrollò le spalle e si alzò in piedi.

< Forse mi conviene tornare a casa, la sensazione che qualcosa non vada è troppo forte > pensò. Corse fuori dall’ufficio, scese le scale rapidamente e si affrettò ad oltrepassare il cancello. Raggiunse la sua limousine, una sensazione tetra gli fece gelare il sangue.

********

Katsuya si svegliò in un letto con le mani e i piedi assicurati da polsini e la testa immobilizzata da qualcosa che non poteva vedere. Era buio, sentiva le lenzuola sotto di lui umide. 

Si sentiva drogato e il suo stomaco si sentiva pieno e a disagio. Voleva guardarsi attorno, ma non poteva muoversi e si ritrovò a riaddormentarsi.

Quando si risvegliò, si sentì prosciugato da ogni energia, l’eccitazione ancora molto potente e tutto il suo corpo scottava.

“Smettila di fare la bella addormentata”. Riconobbe la voce del padre di Kaiba.

Jounouchi digrignò i denti.

< Stai giocando con me, vero? Mi fai impazzire preda dei miei brividi erotici, mi rendi sonnolento… >.Il suo corpo iniziò a dibattersi, provando piacere da ogni colpo, mentre sentiva le mani grandi e ruvide dell'uomo scivolare lentamente sulle sue gambe nude e fermarsi appena prima di raggiungere il suo cavallo.

Frustrato, tirò le braccia, scoprendo che aveva delle corde che gli legavano il petto. Avvertì uno stivale gelido premergli contro il membro e tremò, venne stimolato anche con esso oltre che dalle mani.

< Se non la smette, esploderò > pensò.

“SMETTILA!” gridò con tutta la sua voce, che uscì tombale.

Il suono di plastica che veniva stropicciata gli arrivò alle orecchie, mentre gli veniva fatto scivolare un sacchetto di plastica sulla testa, venendogli legato intorno al collo, privandolo dell’aria.

La respirazione si fece più rapida man mano che l'aria scompariva dal piccolo bozzolo di plastica intorno alla sua testa. Il suo cuore batteva sempre più forte e i suoi polmoni bruciarono per la mancanza d’aria.

Scosse selvaggiamente e disperatamente il capo, tentando inutilmente di liberarsi. Le sue suppliche si trasformarono in gemiti, rischiò di svenire e vide tutto nero, il suo torturatore l’allentò abbastanza per far entrare uno spiraglio d’aria.

Il giovane ingoiò più aria possibile, tremando, mentre una mano afferrava il suo inguine. Sentì la pelle d’oca, mentre le dita lo stimolavano, iniziò a piagnucolare, mentre gocce di sperma gli sfuggivano.

“Vuoi liberarti, ragazzino? Vediamo se riesci a farlo prima di svenire” gli disse il patrigno di Kaiba.

Jounouchi riuscì a prendere un lungo respiro, prima che la borsa stringesse di nuovo, la mancanza d’aria si mischiava al pulsare che aveva all’inguine, il suo membro era avvolto dalle dita dell’uomo, che lo facevano eccitare con movimenti rozzi e veloci.

< Sto soffocando! Sono impotente e lui non fa altro che pomparmi… Aiuto! > gridava il giovane, cercando in tutti i modi di rimanere cosciente.

La borsa si allentò e lui respirò attraverso il naso, succhiò anche con la bocca spalancata.

“Stavi facendo così tanti progressi ed ora fai di nuovo il ragazzo cattivo. Ricordati che sarai per sempre schiavo della mia famiglia. In questo posto tra i boschi nessuno ti troverà, sei qui solo per addestrarti. Non ti farò andare via e non ti farò tornare al tuo master finché non sarai pronto” lo richiamò l’uomo.

Jounouchi scoppiò a piangere, singhiozzando, le lacrime erano grandi un pollice. 

"Per favore, non puoi. Il mio compagno verrà a cercarmi. Non farmi del male, per favore". La sua voce era spezzata e fu coperta dalla risata dell’altro.

La plastica gli venne messa all’improvviso, Jounouchi tentava inutilmente di respirare, il suo petto si gonfiava spasmodicamente.La plastica era così premuta da sembrare una seconda pelle in molti punti, gemette, piagnucolò, tentò di urlare, mentre la mano tornava al suo membro.

Venne, perdendo i sensi e la plastica gli venne tolta dal viso.

“Per questa volta mi sa che dovrò lasciarti riposare” disse il rapitore, sollevandogli la testa per i capelli.

**********

Jounouchi riprese i sensi a fatica, l’uomo lo afferrò bruscamente per le braccia e lo tirò in piedi. 

Jounouchi, reso cieco dalla stoffa nera intorno agli occhi, fu colto da un capogiro e gli crollò addosso, l’uomo se lo mise su una spalla. Ve lo tenne appeso a testa in giù, Jounouchi sentì il sangue andargli al cervello.

< Non sono più legato al letto, ma forse era meglio > si disse.

I suoi glutei avevano ricominciato a tremare, sporti in fuori.

Una mano gli accarezzò le natiche, facendolo sobbalzare. 

"Sembra che qualcuno si stia divertendo molto. Se ti sta piacendo, allora amerai ciò che ho pianificato per te.

Sei caldo. Sai, un po’ mi dispiace lasciarti andare dopo tutto questo, potrei divertirmi con te anche se non sei una donna. 

Però mio figlio viene prima, devi essere il suo schiavo” disse il patrigno di Seto. Lo lasciò cadere a terra e lo sentì gemere, con un braccio gli avvolse il petto, bloccandogli le braccia e con l’altro gli afferrò i fianchi. Se lo caricò contro il petto, facendogli ricadere la testa sulla spalla.

Gli legò polsi e caviglie con larghe fasce.

“Andrà tutto bene, questa esperienza ti piacerà a lungo andare” gli disse. Lo gettò sul letto e gli accarezzò lo stomaco, guardandolo rabbrividire di piacere e terrore.

“Lasciami andare" supplicò lui con un filo di voce. Gli legò un collare intorno al collo così stretto che gli mozzò il fiato.

< Seto non avrebbe mai fatto così. Si era anche pentito di lasciarmi i segni la prima volta. Lui è dolce, io lo amo. Non gliel’ho mai detto chiaro e tondo, non gliel’ho mai fatto capire. Mi manca terribilmente, ho così paura > pensò.

“Perché dovrei lasciarti andare?” gli sussurrò il carceriere nell’orecchio. "Il divertimento è appena iniziato". 

"Aspetta... cosa... _guhgggh... mmpph_!" balbettò Jounouchi. Qualcosa gli venne infilato in bocca, era lungo e vibrava, gli fu legato dietro la testa.

“Perfetto, buono così” disse l’uomo, controllando le cinghie del bavaglio. 

Jounouchi venne gettato su un tappeto per terra, la testa gli doleva per i numerosi colpi. Il dolore esplose in una serie di stelle attraverso la sua vista annebbiata, quando uno schiaffo lo raggiunse, facendolo ferire con quello che aveva in bocca.

“Se fossi in te, adesso dormirei. Fai il bravo, se più tardi vuoi che ti faccia fare i tuoi bisogni” disse l’uomo, facendogli scorrere una mano lungo la schiena, fino ai glutei.

Il prigioniero sussultò al tocco.

< Non posso credere che stia davvero succedendo. Sono stato rapito da un vecchio pervertito creduto morto. Oh, per favore, fa che Seto scopra come trovarmi. È l'unico che può salvarmi se questo risulta essere reale > implorò mentalmente.

L’uomo lo guardò addormentarsi pesantemente sul tappeto morbido.

*********

< Lo sto nutrendo con acqua con un po’ di sonnifero, insalata e birra. Anche se sembra prediligere quando gli lancio delle sanguinolente bistecche di carne cruda.

Ogni giorno si ribella sempre di meno, brama approvazione e attenzione > rifletté il carceriere. Gl’infilò una canottiera bagnata, bianca e aderente e il pezzo di sotto di un bikini, a fatica, nient’altro.

< Nessuno ci troverà in questi boschi oscuri e silenziosi. Anche se ci riuscissero ci sono guardie, porte d’acciaio e combinazioni > si congratulò con se stesso. Gli mise una sfera in bocca e gliela legò dietro la testa, arruffandogli i capelli biondi. Gli rimise i polsini alle gambe e alle caviglie, tenendogli braccia e gambe allargate, risistemandogli anche la stoffa intorno agli occhi. 

Aspetto che l’altro riprendesse in parte i sensi, pur rimanendo incosciente, e gli rimise la plastica in tensione sul viso.

Questa volta l’aria gli mancò subito, costretto a respirare solo col naso. Lo liberò sentendolo tossire e rise, giocherellando con le sue labbra obbligate a rimanere sporte.

La porta alle sue spalle crollò con un tonfo, l’uomo si alzò e si voltò, rimanendo sconcertato dal giovane che gli stava di fronte, con il volto stravolto dall’ira.

“Come hai fatto ad arrivare qui?!” chiese il patrigno con un filo di voce.

“Sai, come sacerdote, non posso solo stilare patti in cui divengo possessore di anime. Posso anche evocare i mostri delle carte nel mondo reale semplicemente così” spiegò Seto. Schioccò le dita e un immenso drago bianco occhi blu si avventò sull’uomo, divorandolo.

**********

“Dannazione. Ancora non riesci a parlare?” chiese Kaiba.

Jounouchi negò con il capo, abbassando lo sguardo.

Kaiba gli prese la testa con una mano e gliela baciò, sospirando.

“Non sono arrabbiato con te. Mi sono già sbarazzato di quei maledetti che ti hanno aggredito. 

Nessuno sfida un ‘drago’ senza venire divorato” disse.

< Quel maledetto di mio padre ha cercato di portarmi via il mio compagno. 

Si è fatto aiutare da alcuni miei vecchi concorrenti a cui aveva promesso che lo avrei condiviso alla fine dell’addestramento. Come schiavo era risultato troppo bello… 

Lo hanno legato, spaventato, torturato e allontanandolo da me così a lungo da scatenargli una crisi terribile.

Nemmeno nei suoi peggiori calori si era ridotto così. Non è riconoscibile > pensò, scompigliandogli i capelli biondi.

L’altro abbassò lo sguardo, aveva gli occhi liquidi e arrossati, le pupille dilatate

“Almeno fammelo un sorriso. Non ti ho mai visto così lugubre così a lungo” lo invogliò Kaiba, ricevendo in risposta una smorfia storta.

Seto sospirò, finì di tagliare la fetta di carne e gli porse un pezzo con la forchetta. Guardò Jounouchi mangiare mesto, lo imboccò lentamente, non toccando la propria minestra.

Gli pulì il viso e gli versò l’acqua nel bicchiere, lo aiutò a bere sentendolo tentare di mugolare. 

Si alzò per andare a posare i piatti e tornò trovando Jounouchi con i piedi appoggiati sulla sedia, con i pantaloni calati, che stava armeggiando con una penna. Gliela tolse di mano e scosse il capo.

“No. Tu e la tua fissazione per le penne. L’hai di nuovo nascosta in tasca?” chiese

L’Omega distolse lo sguardo, incassando il capo tra le spalle.

“Ti sto aiutando a mangiare anche per evitare usi impropri di coltelli, cucchiaio o peggio, forchette” borbottò. 

Lo prese tra le braccia, abbandonando la zuppa nel piatto e lo condusse con sé al piano di sopra.

< Fortunatamente quando ho indetto il nuovo torneo di carte, ho potuto mandare mio fratello e sua sorella con quella banda di scalmanati dei suoi amici in una nuova avventura.

Così non possono vedere com’è ridotto. Ultimamente, in fondo, si stavano divertendo con Yugi e non è sembrato così strano che ve li abbia fatti andare > rifletté.

“Senti, non voglio semplicemente che tu ti faccia male. Non è il momento per travisare l’uso degli oggetti, gattino”. Cercò di rassicurarlo.

Jounouchi si limitò a gorgogliare.

< Non vuole raccontarmi neanche bene quello che ha vissuto, ma cose come le percorse erano evidenti > pensò Kaiba.

Lo portò in bagno e lo fece sedere sul water, qui, lo spogliò delicatamente, guardandolo muovere i glutei.

“Non ci separeremo mai più così a lungo, promesso” lo rassicurò. Preparò l’acqua della vasca con un po’ di schiuma e ve lo immerse delicatamente, controllando fosse calda, ma non bollente.

Gli fece chiudere gli occhi e gli piegò la testa all’indietro, insaponandogli i capelli. Vide che fremeva eccitato, mentre gli passava la spugna sul corpo, lo lavò passandogliela lentamente e gli sciacquò i capelli.

Lo sentì gemere e controllò che non gli fosse andata della schiuma negli occhi.

Jounouchi si lasciò cadere nell’acqua, affondando nella vasca, Seto lo tirò fuori prima che annegasse e lo aiutò a tossire per spurarla, facendolo sedere nuovamente.

Jounouchi indicò i segni profondi che il collare gli aveva lasciato sulla carne.

“Tu non sei uno dei tanti schiavi, non lo sarai mai” disse Seto. Gli avvolse il fianco con il braccio e lo attirò a sé. “Tu sei il mio compagno, appartieni ‘a me’. Non avevano il diritto di farti quello che ti hanno fatto”. Premette le sue labbra su quelle dell’altro. “Tu sei un drago, mio pari. Tu hai i segni dei miei morsi, ma io ho i segni dei tuoi”. Lo issò e lo portò nuovamente fino al water, ve lo fece sedere e recuperò un asciugamano, asciugandolo.

“Resisti, _bonkotsu_ ” lo invogliò.

Gli mise un asciugamano intorno alla vita ed iniziò ad asciugargli i capelli con il phon, accarezzandogli la spalla quando rabbrividiva per il troppo rumore.

Seto posò il phon al suo posto, Katsuya fece dei versi da drago eccitato e si strusciò contro di lui, rischiando di far cadere l’asciugamano, Seto negò e lo allontanò.

“No, non voglio farlo finché non sarai tornato in te” ordinò.

Katsuya sporse il labbro e sbuffò, appoggiandogli il mento sulla spalla, mentre l’altro lo avvolgeva nella casacca candida.

< Amo quando è protettivo, ma vorrei dimenticare ogni cosa abbandonandomi tra le sue braccia > pensò. 

Il bassoventre gli si contorceva e i suoi glutei vibravano.

“Ora calmati” disse Seto. Lo prese in braccio e lo portò con sé fino alla loro camera da letto, stendendovelo, ignorò Katsuya che lo raggiungeva con delle delicate pedate e gli tolse sia la casacca, che l’asciugamano.

< Diamine, appena dormirà mi toccherà farmi una doccia fredda. Sperando riposi durante la notte, anche io sono eccitato > pensò Kaiba.

Prese dei boxer e dei pantaloncini da pigiama estivi dall’armadio e tornò da Jounouchi, rivestendolo, quest’ultimo affondò il capo nel cuscino.

Le sue iridi color miele divennero liquide, mentre le sue gote erano bollenti.

< Non potrò rimandare in eterno, quando andrà in calore, dovrò accontentarlo. Però non voglio abusare di lui o farlo sentire un oggetto, ho già sbagliato all’inizio del nostro rapporto e ora non l’ho protetto > pensò Kaiba, accarezzandogli la testa, infilando le dita tra i suoi capelli biondi.

Jounouchi gli prese la mano e se la portò al petto, aggrappandovici.

< Mio padre voleva che fosse uno schiavo come gli altri, che lo umiliassi e lo scambiassi con altri. Ha sempre voluto qualcosa del genere, quella scatola colma di giocattoli sotto il letto della vecchia stanza di Katsuya è opera sua. Mi aveva regalato tutte quelle cose ed io volevo anche impararle ad usare per renderlo orgoglioso.

Sono un folle e un demente. Come ho potuto fare male a così tante persone? La magia ha voluto che mi unissi al mio compagno proprio per aprirmi gli occhi. Ero buono da sacerdote nella mia vita precedente > pensò Seto, posandogli un bacio sulla fronte.

“Sono qui. Mi occuperò di te… E se non dovessi più riuscire a parlare, imparerò la lingua dei draghi e comunicheremo con quella” lo rassicurò.

Katsuya gli rivolse un sorriso grato, sbadigliò e, messosi su un fianco con sempre la mano stretta a sé, si addormentò. 

“Dormi bene, Golden boy. Domani ho una sorpresa per te” disse Seto. Si sdraiò accanto a lui, aspettò che l’altro fosse profondamente addormentato e gli sfilò la mano. Si mise a sua volta il pigiama, si coricò al suo fianco e, dopo esserselo adagiato contro il petto, coprì entrambi con il lenzuolo.

Nel sonno, Katsuya fu scosso da tremiti incontrollati, gettando ripetutamente indietro la testa, gridando gemiti sconnessi. 

“ _Shhh._ Sei bravo, sei stato così bravo, era quello che volevo. Sì, bravo” mormorò Seto, stringendolo più a forte a sé. Il corpo di Jounouchi si rilassò, ma Seto continuò a tenerlo a sé, accarezzandogli testa e spalle con l’altra mano.

Jounouchi continuò a dormire, rassicurato dal respiro di Kaiba su di sé. 

Tornando a riposare sereno fino all’indomani.

************

“Gattino, ho una sorpresa”. La voce di Seto provenne da fuori la porta.

Jounouchi lo guardò entrare, Kaiba si massaggiò il collo.

< Non sentire le sue battute pungenti e sagaci mi fa impressione. Ha sempre parlato così tanto, che non riesco a vederlo così silenzioso > rifletté Seto.

“So quanto ami gli anni ’80 e tutto quello che gli concerne”. Iniziò.

Attivò l’ologramma della foto con il bracciale che portava al polso e grazie all’ologramma azzurrino alle sue spalle apparve l’ambiente di una discoteca.

Seto indossava dei jeans, una maglietta con delle spalline appariscenti e una parrucca con i capelli verdi cotonati.

“Non andavano in tendenza cose così negli anni Ottanta?” gli chiese.

Jounouchi scoppiò a ridere.

“Dai, i capelli cotonati sono un evergreen e così sto alla moda. Non pensi?” lo interrogò Seto. Si piegò in avanti e allargò le braccia. “Dai, _cucciolo_ , dimmi cosa ne pensi. Sono degno di te, gattino?”.

< Cucciolo? Non pensavo potesse dire questo vezzeggiativo con tanta dolcezza > rifletté Jounouchi.

< Prendi tutto questo come un modo per ‘farmi perdonare’ la vita a cui ti ho condannato > pensò Kaiba, stringendo gli occhi.

Jounouchi gli spense l’orologio e l’ologramma, ma ticchettò sui jeans stretti, ridacchiando.

“Almeno abbiamo ottenuto un sorriso” disse Seto con tono trionfale.

Jounouchi cercò di parlare, ma non ci riuscì, un colpo di calore lo fece arrossire e nascose il viso tra le mani.

Kaiba lo abbracciò, stringendolo a sé, la parrucca gli era ricaduta di lato.

“Questo è solo il primo passo. Ho ancora tante sorprese stile anni ottanta da tirarti fuori” promise.

Jounouchi sorrise e gli posò un bacio sulle labbra, erano bollenti, Keto fece un sorriso intenerito.

< Mi prenderò cura di te, compagno > promise.


	2. Uscita insieme

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta per il #writober2018 di #fanwriterit.  
> Seguito di Tornerai a parlare.  
> Prompt Lista 1: 19. Rubare.  
> Fandom: Originale.  
> Parole: 548.  
> Titolo: Uscita insieme

 

 

  
  


Uscita insieme

 

“Fratellone, perché Jou non parla? Si è spaventato di doverti chiamare Master?” chiese Mokuba.

Kaiba si fece sedere il bambino sulle gambe, facendo muovere la poltroncina girevole e negò con il capo.

“Non sta bene. Come quando tu hai avuto la gamba rotta, c’è voluto un po’ per guarire” spiegò.

Il minore sporse il labbro inferiore e annuì.

“Per colpa di questa malattia si prende sempre la febbre?” domandò.

Kaiba si massaggiò il collo, spiegazzando il colletto della sua casacca bianca.

“No, quello è perché è cagionevole di salute” mentì.

Mokuba dimenò le gambe e si strinse le ginocchia con le mani.

“Anche sua sorella è delicata, sono come me. Finisco sempre nei guai e mi faccio male. In fondo sono la mia famiglia” rispose.

Seto sgranò gli occhi.

“Come?” domandò.

“Tu, Jou, *sua sorella (Shizuka)* e tu” rispose il bambino, facendo scuotere il capo al fratello maggiore.

“Non l’avevo mai vista in quest’ottica, ma penso tu abbia ragione” ammise Seto.

 

********

 

“Gattino, oggi ti ho promesso che saremmo usciti e così faremo. Al cinema danno i grandi classici degli anni ’80 per un qualche speciale in versione masterizzata” disse Seto, arruffandogli i capelli.

Si chinò e lo baciò avidamente, Jounouchi gli ricambiò il bacio con foga.

“Voi due, io sono ancora in casa!” gridò Mokuba.

Jounouchi s’irrigidì e Seto arrossì.

“Posso uscire con Yugi e la banda mentre tu esci con Joey?" chiese Mokuba con tono eccitato.

“D’accordo, ma non cacciarti nei guai” ordinò Kaiba.

“Sei il miglior fratello del mondo!” gridò Mokuba e lo si sentì correre via, Kaiba sbuffò.

“Ti va se ti porto in bici? Così non devi camminare e posso anche parlarti un po’ mentre andiamo” propose Seto.

Jounouchi inarcò un sopracciglio dorato e s’indicò i glutei, ogni tanto li ondeggiava ritmicamente.

“Tranquillo, non cadremo, cucciolo” lo rassicurò.

Jounouchi annuì e gli poso la testa sulla spalla.

< Ultimamente cerco di rassicurarlo in ogni modo. Gli permetto di sedersi su di me mentre faccio le flessioni, guardiano insieme i film che piacciono a lui, ascoltiamo la sua musica preferita e mi sono lasciato convincere a giocare con lui ai videogiochi.

Anche se è stato un momento magico quando, mentre combattevo a carte con Yugi, ho notato che tifava per me e non per il suo migliore amico. Certo, questo non mi ha permesso di battere quel maledetto cuore delle carte.

Dannato faraone, lo so che è lui che fa vincere il mio rivale… Anche se quei due non me la raccontano giusta. Avranno anche il corpo condiviso, ma hanno un rapporto strano > rifletté.

Jounouchi gli tirò una serie di pugni sulla spalla e ridacchiò.

“No, te lo scordi che prendo una bici da guidare in due. Non devi stancarti” disse secco Kaiba.

< Sperando di aver capito cosa voleva dirmi > disse. Lo prese in braccio e lo condusse con sé fuori dalla stanza, scendendo la scala.

“Ringrazia che sono un potente drago e riesco a sollevarti, perché non sei una piuma” lo punzecchiò Seto, Jounouchi gli strofinò la guancia contro il petto.

Alzò il capo e gli posò un bacio sul mento.

“Qualcuno si è permesso di ‘rubare’ la tua voce, ma noi la ritroveremo. Ora che i ladri hanno pagato con la vita, non ci resta che recuperarla” promise Kaiba.

 


End file.
